Pandora Chronicles: Black
by DynomiteX246
Summary: An anthology series, and takes place in the crossover story of Pandora. After the Empire's fall, many lost their lives, or moved on from the war. These are the stories of these many former soldiers of war, as they move unto a big event that changes everything. Note: This takes place after the Akame Ga Kill Anime.


**Welcome to my little spin off of my crossover story, Pandora. Featuring characters from Akame Ga Kill, along with RWBY, Dimension W, and Persona. I thought about this because making a big crossover like this would leave a lot of characters in the sidelines, so I feel this would give them some spotlight. I attended to give Kurome more to do on my current story, Summer of the Dead, but it didn't turn out the way it did. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this prequel story of our favorite little sister psychopath. **

**A little warning, things get very dark, and very gory in this particular chapter. Like M-Rated dark.**

_**Pandora Chronicles: Black**_

_**Kurome Story: Kill Free Will**_

_Tch...I lost...I guess Akame was stronger than me...yet...for some reason...I feel...better...thank you...big sis..._

Her eyes close and the tortured soul, Kurome finally rests in piece.

...

...

...

She felt her breath come back to her, but her eyes still feel like they are closed. She couldn't describe it, but it feels conscious again. Darkness is the only thing she could see, but she could tell she is alive. At least, that's what she assumes.

_What the...where am I? Is this the afterlife? Strange...I felt like I was sleeping...for a long time, and just now I'm awake._

She then senses something coming her way. She then notice lights turn on, showing a hallway of spotlights. She clearly see's a familiar shape.

_Is that...Akame? __Is she dead too? Wait...she looks happy...to see me?_

"Kurome...This is your judgement."

_What? Judgement? Who are you?! You are not my sister!_

**_I am death incarnate...and I have plucked you from the sea of death. You have a lot to answer for..._**

_What?! What are you talking about?!_

'Akame' then looks angry.

_**HRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

Akame's mouth then throws up black ooze as Kurome gets hit, as everything turns black. She couldn't breath and she slips out of consciousness. Kurome's eyes snap back open, seeing that she is in a forest. "What the...?!" She then realizes that her voice was very high. She realizes that her body is now smaller, and barely any clothes. "What is...am I...?" She looks around to see other kids like her running for their lives, and getting slaughtered by rapid animals.

"Come on Kurome! Lets go!" Someone grabs Kurome's arm, and drags her up.

Kurome turns to see a younger version of her sister. "Big sis! What is-"

Akame then lets go of Kurome. "Look out!" She grabs her knife and confronts a large carnivorous wolf. "Haaaah!" She stabs it with her small knife, as it goes berserk, Akame kept on stabbing it more and more until it dies. Akame falls on her butt, feeling tired. "Kurome...its safe...lets..." She then gasps, seeing another creature heading their way. It looked tall. Very tall compared to the two small kids.

Kurome notices that it looks like a person. But its hatred rivals the wolf they just killed. Even more so. "Akame...we need to run...now!" She see's it approach the red eyed sister. Akame then grips her knife, feeling the fear take over, but fights it with her sheer determination to protect her little sister. "BIG SIS!" Then this shadow figure stabs young Akame through her chest. Kurome's eyes widen in shock. She watches in horror, seeing her sister dying in front of her. "AKAMEEEEEE!" Tears stream all over young Kurome's eyes as she grabs Akame's knife she dropped and rushes in to stab her sisters killer. But then something grabs her arms. It was men in white, restraining her, and taking her away. "LET ME GO! LET ME GOOOO! AKAMEEEEEEE!" She tries to reach her sister, but only see's her sister dead in this shadowy figures katana.

_Akame...sister...I'll...I'll kill you for this! You will pay!_

All of the sudden, she found herself on a bed with so many syringes all over her body. She felt the pain of all of it. Including the drugs that entered her blood that forcefully enhanced her body when she was alive. She could barely feel it back then, due to the drugs messing with her brain. But now, she could feel the needles dig itself on her skin.

_Kill...you...Kill...you...Kill...you..._

All she could think about is the dark silhouette that killed her sister. Her determination keeps her from giving up, as she fights through the pain. However, she would slip out of conciseness again. Now she finds herself sitting at a pile of bodies. She looks at her hand, and she's holding Yatsufusa, the weapon she used when she was alive. It grants her the ability to revive the dead, and turn them into her puppets. Their free will was completely killed in her hands. Her true target was her elder sister. But now its the murderer of her sister. Her head aches for a bit, thinking if this is real. It feels too real for her. Yet she knew she died. But the drugs on her head makes it impossible for her to think straight. All she cares about is kill the shadowy person, and avenge her sister. She wonders around the piles of corpses. Some of them look familiar. Like she seen them before when she was alive, but she couldn't remember it clearly. "Yatsufusa..." Kurome realizes that she could talk now. "I guess I'm not alone anymore..."

But then something approaches her. She grits in anger. She knows who it is. "You..."

The same shadowy figure. With the sun setting, she still couldn't make out who it is still. But it didn't matter, she wants this person dead.

"Heh heh heh..."

Kurome growls. She is now beyond pissed off. "I'll kill you!" She then jumps in for the quick killing blow, but was blocked with the same sword that killed her sister. It looked like Kurome's sword, but a katana does look similar to other katana blades. Kurome couldn't think about that though, with the thoughts of vengeance clouding her mind. "You're going to be my puppet...and I'll break you...and break you as much as I like!" The shadow chuckles again, as they clash blades again. Their speed and skill are equal. Neither can cut each other. Kurome was getting more frustrated. She jumps around, trying to get some breathing room, she felt like her stamina was draining fast. Her patience shrank and decided not to play it fair. Her pride didn't matter if it meant losing to this killer. She raises her sword to the sky, and black lightening strikes her sword, and then it hits the floor around her. The ground then shook, as hands come out of it. "It worked..." She said with a smile.

The murderer of her sister only giggles as she raises her sword. "Heh heh heh..."

The sword then gets hit by black lightening as it hits the ground just like Kurome. Hands rise off the ground, revealing her dead allies. Seryu, who looks like an unrecognizable corpse (seeing how she self destructed) if it weren't her steel arms. Which is now all rusty. Then Bols. A brolly man with scares on his chest, who wears a white mask with black eye holes. He seemed creepy, but he was the nicest man in her team. He looks exactly like himself compared to Seryu, since he was only killed via needles to the neck. Lastly, she see's all the members of the Elite Seven. Gin, a silver haired girl with a ponytail. Her body completely disfigured. Guy, a decently muscular young man with a fresh cut hair and scar on his jaw. Natala, a blonde young man who Kurome quickly recalls. Many of her friends she fought alongside with is there.

Kurome is now even more angry. "Damn YOOOOOOOU!" She points her sword to her enemy. "KILL THAT BASTARD!" Her own army walks up to do her bidding. Until they stopped. "Huh?" They stand there. "What are you doing?!"

"Hm hm hm..."

The corpses then turn around to Kurome's direction. "Wha...but..." She begins to show worry. The risen dead begin to jump on their former master. Kurome jumps out of the way. "H-Hey! I brought you back! You're my puppets!"

"Hehehehe..." The giggling gets louder.

Kurome then grips her sword. "You know what?! Screw it!" She runs towards the army and slices the fodder. She slides between Bols legs, and cuts his legs off while doing so. She then back flips her way around Seryu's mounted fire arms. Kurome throws her sword towards her face, stopping her. Kurome runs to get her sword, and then cuts her head off, then her chest clean in half. The rest of her Elite Seven brothers and sisters posed a bigger problem. Although she can beat them one on one after her years of training, they are acting as a unit. She would dash around them to avoid any contact with them together.

She was thankful that Guy was the first one to attack, she jumps over him, and stabs his neck through his throat. She gets it off, and slices his head off. She notices Bols is crawling his way towards him. "Shit!" She is beginning to get annoyed by her own power being used against her like this. She notices Guy is now headless, and is still moving. She walks back near the grounded Bols. Guy then jump up to do a downward punch to finish the black eyed killer. Kurome see's this as her chance and jumps out of the way, and Guy completely smashes Bols head in one punch. Kurome then slashes Guy clean in half. Even if it still moves, it won't do anything with half its body completely separated.

Gin wobbles her way, with her entire body looks like a mangled mess, after the assassin Merriad laid eggs of parasitic insects all over her body, and they hatched all at once inside her body. Even Kurome couldn't help but wince at the sight of her friend like this. Out of instinct, she slices her into pieces, angry and scared out of her mind. She looks around to see if the shadow is still there. She only blocks Natala's spear. She looks at his very angry and murderous look on her face. "You...fought with me...all this time..." Her rage boils over, and then she slices his head off. But once she turns around, she see's an even bigger army of corpses. One of them was her friend Wave, her partner Run, even her leader Esdeath. But what shocks her more is Akame is one of them. She looked exactly like her when they were both in the Elite Seven, the white uniform and everything. Kurome is now livid. "Enough...you sick...sick...I'll...I'll kill you...no matter what...YOU HEAR MEEEEEEE?!"

"hehehehe..."

Kurome screams out as she runs to the army. She slices as much as she can. She cuts down Wave who didn't even transform into his Grand Chariot armor. Run didn't even bother fighting back either. Esdeath however blocked Kurome's attack. She knew better than to fight her, so she steps on Esdeath's face and leaps over. She leaps over the corpses heads as she points her attention on the puppet master. She knew that if she has to get rid of all the puppets, their strings has to be cut. But as soon as she leaps as high as she could, someone jumps in to slice her on mid air. Kurome blocks and see's her dead sisters eyes. "Akame!" She swipes her sword to get Akame off of her. Kurome kept going, knowing if she stopped, she will be ganged up with the oceans of rotting dead bodies. But Akame jumps in her way again. _"Just how fast was sis?!" _Kurome blocks again, but Kurome had to stop, and she steps on one head. She tries to stay in balance, or else she will fall. Kurome had to firmly push Akame down, but then both of them fell down. "Crap!" She then gets jumped on all at once.

Kurome could feel the bodies topple her down. The weight was unbearable. She could feel the dirt and decay smothering her. Everything is getting dark. All she could hear is the shadow's giggling. "hmhmhm..."

"NO!" Kurome by some miracle crawls out of the corpses, as her hand scratches and claws her way out. She gasps for air as she could finally see the light, and feel air breezing through her face. She gets on her feet, and crush one of their hands out of anger. She then see's that she is now standing before the shadowy figure. Even with little shadows in the area, she still couldn't make out her it is. But she could see its pale skin, and her smile. Kurome didn't know who this person was. She wants to kill the one who was torturing her for so long. As she makes a huge leap, she readies her sword. She roars with all her might. Then, for what seems like an eternity for the black eyed killer, her sword hits its mark. The sword goes through her chest. Kurome grins. "Your done..."

"Hmhmhmhm...hehehehehe..."

"Huh?" Kurome was confused. She should be dead. "Wait..." She knew that voice somehow. Its baffling. "It...can't..." She then gasps once she see's her face.

It was her face.

"Wha...?! N-No...what...it can't..." Then something goes through her chest. "HCK! KUCK!" She then looks down to see Yatsafusa being lunged her at her chest. But the thing that shocked her more was she wasn't even in her own body. She was in Akame's body. "What? How..." She even sounds like Akame.

"Its over sis...now you'll forever be with me...forever and ever..."

Kurome see's that her twin has fully recovered from the stab in the chest and walks up to her. Kurome falls on her knees, still in Akame's body. "Wait...you can't..." She begs. She didn't want to die like this.

"Don't worry...you'll never leave me..."

Kurome felt her life leave her body, as she closes her eyes. Everything goes dark.

_What the...where am I? Am I dead...again? Wait a minute..._

She opens her eyes. And she is now looking at a city with people running for their lives. She can't recognize it, but it seems like a very big city. Not like she seen before.

_Why can't I move? What is going on?!_

She jumps down to the city and cuts the first head of a civilian. She slowly walks to cut down more people running for their lives or too injured to run. "Good my big sis...isn't this fun?"

_That voice...that's my voice?! Why am I...what is even...I have to get out of here!_

She then stops once she see's two crying girls hiding in an alleyway.

_Who are those kids? They look...oh no...they look like...me and Akame! But why? Why is..._

She raises her sword as the younger Akame hugs young Kurome's body, trying to protect her little sister.

_Akame! Run! Please! Don't..._

She cuts both of them down in one slash.

_NOOOOOOOO!_

Everything goes dark.

...

...

...

...

_Please...no more...I can't take it..._

...

...

...

Kurome opens her eyes. She is on her knees, back to her old body. She raises her head to see a large figure with a white mask, and black lifeless eye holes. "You now see your faults...you seen what folly you brought...and you shall suffer more and more until your soul is nothing..."

Kurome starts to cry. "...pl-ple-please...I'll do anything...ju-just...just don't hurt me...pleeeeease..." She whimpers.

The dark one stares at Kurome weeping. "I shall grant you life...in exchange for your services. The world is about to change. But it won't need your stench. You must accept everything I tell you. With no hesitation. If not..."

Kurome then see's her twin in front of her again. "NO!" She jumps back, and falls on her back. She was breathing heavily. "I'll do anything! Please!"

The twin vanishes. "Then let us begin. You will be given new partners for your holy mission. Now go...puppet..." His tone was more venomous than anyone Kurome met.

In a flash, Kurome opens her eyes, and gasps. She can now see the black sky. She was lying down on the grassy ground. She gets up to see that she's in the forest. But not the same forest where she died in battle. She walks up to an end of the forest and see's bright lights. It was a land filled with large pillars that brightens up with lights all around. It was like the cities she walk in, but much bigger, and with words and large signs filled with bright colors. This was something she never seen before. "Whoa...where..."

**"Don't forget your weapon..."**

Kurome stiffens once she heard his voice. She then notices she has her sword. She takes it out of her hilt and examines it. Its the same as her old one. She then summons one of her puppets and its someone she hasn't seen before. A young tan lady with brown short bob cut hair, and brown eyes, wearing a uniform Kurome never seen before. She also has a large scar all over her face. "I'm assuming your my new partner..." No answer, as she expected.

**"There are others like you...but they are not as repulsive and offensive as you. They all believe in my vision. As you shall carry it out until your use is done...puppet..."**

"I guess...its time for us to rise again..." Although she's glad to be alive again, she honestly doesn't feel alive. She is now someone's puppet.

_I'm his puppet now...this...this is what I have been doing...to my friends...I almost...oh god...Akame...I'm so sorry...so sorry...Akame...if you can hear me...please kill me...Kill me again! Save me!_

**To Be Continued in Pandora: Summer of the Dead...**

**Kurome Story: End**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this really gritty story. Next story is about the great lioness of Akame Ga Kill.**


End file.
